OhBaby Darling
by florina-de-lioncourt
Summary: This my 1st fan fic,so flame me if you want.A nice story on Hermione and Draco,and Draco's obsession for Hermione.Please read and review it..It just gives me more energy to write..
1. The Start of an Obsession

~~Oh. baby darling~~  
  
Summary: Well.my first fan fic.so flame me if you want.. but ok.Draco has an obsession for Hermione. and she knows about it. but how will this obsession turn out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. J K Rowling does.and she's a great writer. although I hope to own Draco and Harry.  
  
  
  
"Ouch..Lavender! Will you stop fooling around?!" I cried out in agony. She was in my Prefect's bedroom, bouncing around. "Well, Hermione.. that is the only way I am going to wake you up from your beauty sleep and go down to have breakfast. But since it's a Saturday." Lavender trail off. I would have known it better.Dear God, did Lavender say Saturday. I am suppose to meet Harry and Ron in the library to help them with their homework.I jumped out my bed and quickly got dressed.and headed towards the library.  
  
  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron cried out for 5th time. "Maybe she woke up late.." Harry told Ron, in order to ensure him not to kick a fuss when Hermione arrives. "There she is", Harry said. Ron look delighted. "Sorry guys, I am late" I give them the most innocent look. "It's alrite. juz start doing the homework with us." Ron said. I started doing my homework and every now and then Ron keeps asking me questions. Soon enough, the afternoon came and the two guys went for their qudditch practice. I also went back to my Prefect's room. "Hey. you are back." Draco.. I mean Malfoy.. he shouted to me across 'our' common room. 'Gosh. how did I ever land up here with this guy anyway' I thought to myself. I gave him a weak smile " You're back here too. So why are you not hanging around in cold Slytherin common room" I know he hated that. But that will at least stop him from bugging me for a couple of hours. So up I went to my bedroom and I slumped on my bed immediately, not thinking of anything I drifted off..  
  
I woke up juz in time for dinner. So I got dressed again. put on some make- up and went down. I found Harry and Ron were eating hungrily and leaving a seat in between them for me. I walked over to them and sat down. "Oh. hello Hermione." Ron said to me, before helping himself to another drumstick. "Are you that hungry, Ron?" I looked at him in total shock! I've never seen him eating so much at once.although he carves for a supper every now and then.( I heard that from Harry) He nodded his head and continue eating his heart out. I started taking my dinner too.eating slowly while getting a feeling that someone was looking at me.I turned my head to see Malfoy.looking at me. That git, he better stop looking at me or else I'll take off his eyeballs when I get back to 'our' common room.  
  
After finishing dinner..most pupils went back to their common room.Malfoy and I were the last to leave as we need to close the Great Hall's doors. He was walking behind, when all of a sudden he paced up and pushed me hard against the cold walls.I stare cold at him, while he returned me the same smirk. "We have talk about this before, right?" He said.I gave him a slight nod.. We had a talk one night.. and he had accidentally told me that he had an obsession with me.. Although I brushed that thought off. coz I know I would never fall for him. but soon it turned out to be not the way I wanted it to be.He kissed me by the fireplace that very night when he said that. I kept my mouth close about this. I did not even tell Harry and Ron. coz I know they will be after his life. Now with my back on the cold walls makes me shiver. And I soon realised that he was moving closer and kissing me gently on my lips.I kiss him back too.For I can't stand this obsession anymore and longer. He lifted me up and carried me back to 'our' common room..  
  
  
  
~~ To Be Continued~~  
  
Please review.. I would be really grateful. and thanx for reading. 


	2. Kisses and Love for an Obsession

~Chapter 2~  
  
Author's Note: When I wrote this story, I only got one review back. But I am happy with it. I hope more people will review and tell me what they think about my story. And thank you S-Star for reviewing, it's been a real pleasure reading your review! Ok, so let's continue this story..  
  
I lifted her off her feet and yet she did not even gave a single sign of protest. 'Dear God, how good can this thing gets?!' I thought to myself and Hermione look so beautiful under moonlight that was shining through the windows along the corridors as we go back to 'our' common room. She is a total angel now to me. And I can hardly believe that I will most probably own her for the rest of tonight..  
  
When we reached the painting, I gently whispered the password. And let her slip off slowly on the sofa that was by the fireplace. This is the only place in the school where no single soul will bother us and what we do. She was looking at me with shining eyes when I let her slip off and allowed her to sit down on the sofa. Her eyes seemed to telling me that she wanted more of this. 'But will I offend her by giving more.' I thought to myself until she finally speaks to break the silence that was around us. " Are you going to continue or do you just want to stop here ?" She asked me with curiosity and eagerness in her voice. "Will I offend you if I continue this 'kissing obsession' with you?" I said, trying to be a gentleman. She stood up and walked towards me, wrapping her arms slowly around my neck "No, just do what you have to do and make me feel good tonight." The words slowly came out from her and I know that she will not rest unless we continue and I know how she wanted this to be. " Then your wish is my command tonight." As I lifted her up again and bring her to my bedroom..  
  
I remembered his bedroom covered in dark green wallpaper with a blue color four-poster bed. It suits him so well. He gently whispered the password to his bedroom and the door swung open at an instant. He switched on the lights, but turning it to a low and dim color. I know myself better than anyone else so I must have the courage to tell him when to stop and when to continue. He put me on the so softly that I could sleep instantly on his bed. He took off his robe revealing a black shirt and long pants and climb into the bed taking me into his arms. I suddenly felt that I was so secure with him and know that no one is going to harm me with him beside me now. I close my eyes and taking my breathe in a slow pace. I could feel his passion burning now as he gently took off my robe and kissing my neck along the way. "This obsession it really turning into a reality." He said. I turn back to face him and find him looking me at my brown eyes, whilst I am looking at his pale blue eyes. 'How did he get such amazing eyes' I thought to myself. I kissed him slowly, brushing his lips slowly and gently and waiting for him to do his next move. And he did slowly wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me more and harder now..  
  
I realised that we have been kissing for more than 5 minutes and I am almost out of breath. He looked at me again with his loving eyes. I gave him a smile while running through his hair with my fingers.  
  
She is a angel from heaven. She is goddess like Aphrodite. And for now, she is mine. I thought to myself. "I better get going. It's very late already.. Besides, we have a prefect's meeting tomorrow with Professor McGonagall, have you forgotten about it?" She said, rising from the bed. Adjusting herself to wear her robe, I stood up to help her wear her robe. She turned back, flashes a smile and said "I love you, Draco. But it is really late, so I guess it is time for both of us to turn in." I gave her my nod and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll walk you to your bedroom." As she opened my bedroom door. She took my hand and slowly walked towards her bedroom.  
  
Ok.. That's all folks. This is what I've written in a short time. I hope it is good. Review it please, it would be such a nice thing.. Anyway, for those who are reading this, I thank you for reading and really hope to see your reviews 


End file.
